


Purple

by DragonGirl87



Series: Selly's Original Kink Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, F/F, Femdom, Gift Work, Implied Discipline, Implied impact play, Power Play, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensation Play, Subspace, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl87/pseuds/DragonGirl87
Summary: There's something extraordinary special about the colour purple.





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> I could say so much about this work, except I won't. I'll keep it all locked up in my heart because that's the right place for it to be.
> 
> Love,  
Selly
> 
> P.S. TTGIMH

* * *

She walked into the kitchen but stopped just past the doorframe, leaving a short distance between us. The devilish smirk that caressed her lips spoke volumes. I brought my coffee mug up and pausing; I held her lingering gaze. An excited flutter surged through me, starting with my heart skipping a beat and ending with my stomach doing a small backflip.

I boldly moved to take a small sip of the steaming hot beverage; I’d brewed with the help of my favourite Chemex coffee maker, and as I did, she approached me.

The devious glint in her eyes sent an electric jolt down my spine, and when she reached for the mug, I watched her take it without offering up the slightest bit of resistance.

She took several small sips, nodded approvingly and even though she’d yet to say a word to me, I felt my cheeks heat. She must have noticed for she stepped even closer, right into my personal space, and setting the mug down on the kitchen counter beside me.

She brought her hand up, combed her fingers gently through my hair and let her hand rest at the nape of my neck, purposefully applying just the right amount of pressure to discourage me from looking away.

Averting my gaze was the last of my intentions, and I let my hands drop to my sides, loosely curling my fingers around the smooth, round edge of the kitchen counter.

She leant an impossible inch closer and preparing myself for a kiss, I felt my eyelids flutter, but instead of being predictable, she disappointed and surprised me in the best possible way. Her lips ghosted over my cheek, tracing the bone, and when she reached my ear, she exhaled slowly, teasingly. I held my breath for a few moments, then gradually allowed it to escape, huffing out a soft sigh.

I felt her smile against the shell of my ear, and for a few seconds, I was sure that she'd kiss me there, that she’d tease and toy with my earlobe, slowly driving me wanton with desire. She was good at that sort of thing; the slow tormenting destruction of my willpower.

Today, however, she pulled away, and as she focused on me, it took me every effort to keep my eyes open. She smirked first, then grinned, and finally chuckled.

A small part of me wanted to question why, but her kiss was somewhat distracting. Full lips pressed against mine, gently prying my own apart, and I willingly gave her what she’d wordlessly asked for. I surrendered to the kiss, let her guide me through it and hummed when the tip of her tongue playfully caressed my slightly parted lips, teasing them further open. A small moan, although it could have also been a whimper, escaped from the depths of my throat and she swallowed it, then deepened our kiss, plunging her tongue into my mouth and seeking out her favourite toy.

I let her have it, just like I always did, let her guide me through the kiss, let her turn it into a passionate battle that left my head swimming and my chest rapidly rising and falling.

She didn’t use her words, didn’t need to, but deftly managed to grab hold of both my wrists. She guided them behind my back where she dragged them just high enough to allow me to feel the burn of my protesting muscles, straining just that bit too far to still qualify as comfortable.

I let out a little hiss, and when she smiled, I swallowed hard and pulled my bottom lip between my teeth to worry it. She dragged me an inch or two away from the counter, and I noticed an odd sensation in my legs. They felt like jelly, especially my knees.

I wasn’t sure how much longer they’d support me and keep me standing upright, given the strange hold she had on me. It wasn’t her physically restraining me that had me crumbling.

No, it was the way she looked at me and how she moved, exerting her dominance over me with seemingly minimal effort.

She smiled and the knowledge that she could read my thoughts only increased the weakness in my legs and the tremors running through them. She pulled me closer, drew me into her space and kissed me again.

Melting against her, I fervently wished for the opportunity to embrace her, but even my weak struggle to get free was met with her instantly tightening her hold on me and drawing me in, she held my gaze and clicked her tongue.

“Oh, no.”

She merely whispered her disapproval of my action, then made me follow her out of the kitchen, down the corridor and into the sizeable airy bedroom at the end of it. The door was open, and she walked through first, pulling me across the threshold and over to the futon at the foot of her large bed with its perfect wrought iron headboard.

She elegantly seated herself on the futon and as she let go of my arms, which I continued to keep where she’d put them, I willingly and without her request for me to do so, sank to my knees in front of her.

Her fingers found their way into my hair, and I couldn’t stop the soft hum from resonating through me. I didn’t have the desire to speak or to ask her what she’d planned, but as I expectantly held her gaze, I caught sight of the purple silken blindfold, she reached for.

A glimpse was all I got, then she boldly took my sight, fastening the blindfold expertly. She caressed my cheek, pressed her thumb against my lips and parting them a tiny bit, I kissed her fingertip, worshipping it with that small gesture.

She left me kneeling on the floor but never left my side. I felt her touch, felt her breath on my skin and lost myself in the sensations, amplified by my lack of sight.

Eventually, she guided me onto the bed, arranged me as she pleased, and I felt the familiar feel of ropes slither around my wrists. She fastened them with practised ease and guided my bound wrists up, above my head. I didn’t need to see to know she’d secured the ends of the rope to the headboard.

What did surprise me was the EarPods she gently pushed into my ears, adjusting them until they sat comfortably and securely.

A moment later, I recognised the beats of one of my favourite songs and mouthed the words but found myself distracted when she kissed me, deeply, hungrily. Her hands slipped down my body, exploring and I tried to breathe but couldn’t get as much air into my lungs as I needed — that kiss was too distracting, too deep, too passionate and I let myself fall right into it.

Of course, she chose precisely that moment to stop and not even my little whimper could entice her to change her mind.

Instead, she continued to caress me, her hands flitting over my body and moving from here to there and everywhere.

What with the blindfold, the restraints and the music, I didn’t know what to focus on, overwhelmed by the pure sensations.

I liked my lips, she kissed them, then, just moments later, her mouth ghosted over the side of my calf and she kissed me there. Her other hand tickled me lightly, made me squirm and I gasped.

She kissed my hipbone, squeezed my side, then teased around my navel and kissed her way upward, lingering near my collarbone for a moment or two before unexpectedly sinking her teeth into my neck, biting, then sucking, then biting again.

My first moan fell from my lips. I offered it to her voluntarily, and her hand found my bound wrists. She wrapped her fingers around them, squeezed, pushed them into the mattress, then kissed me again.

I tried chasing after her, but her mouth and lips were gone before I could. She took great pleasure in teasing every inch of me, yet she never touched me where I expected her to touch me the most, and she most definitely didn’t venture anywhere the one place I desperately wanted her to touch.

The songs changed, and it didn’t take me long to discover that she was making me listen to my favourite playlist. She relished in the pleasant beats, lost myself in the rhythm and let the melody and words wash over me.

She didn’t speak, but she didn’t stop teasing either, and when her hands finally squeezed my breasts and her thumbs pressed against my nipples, I whimpered and shamelessly begged her for more.

“Please…”

I never heard her response, if she gave me one, but she most certainly continued to play with my breasts, lavishing my nipples with her undivided attention. She twisted and pulled and rolled them between her fingers. She squeezed and grazed them with her fingernails, and the louder my moans became, the more pain she supplied.

It was delicious and continued to drag me deeper still. Sightless, bound and forced to listen to music, all I could do was squirm and feel. She answered every single one of my pleads but unable to be concise about what I wanted; at this point, I had absolutely no idea, I surrendered even more of myself, perhaps even everything.

Her deft hands and fingers continued to move. They squeezed and needed my buttocks, and her fingernails grazed over the inside of my thighs. She’d spread my legs open, taking what was hers to take and undoubtedly leaving red marks that burnt deliciously and made me crave more.

I did not doubt that she could see how turned on I was for her, even I could feel the all-consuming wetness between my legs, but she ignored it. Instead, she left marks on my thighs, bit and sucked and I tried arching my back and moaned loudly.

She was quick to steady my hips, holding them down, pressing them into the mattress and unable to do much more than clench my fingers and curl my toes, I resigned myself to the fact that she planned to tease me for hours.

The marking continued.

With every bite and every suck, my anticipation of admiring her marks later grew and became more and more intense.

Her mouth found mine, she kissed me deeply, thoroughly and with such passion that my head started to spin that little bit further out of control.

I was vaguely aware of her pulling away long enough to put something in place. A click here and a click there and sure that I knew what she’d done, I tried to find the word in my head but the incredible fog, she’d created, refused to allow me full use of my mental faculties.

A kiss stopped the annoyance from spreading, and she claimed me with a thick long strap-on, filling me slowly and withdrawing.

I felt it pulse and grow within and knew she’d chosen the one that would throb and vibrate against her clit with each stroke. The knowledge that she’d most likely come from teasing me with a fake cock filled me with an intense longing for more, yet, despite my breathless pleas, all I got was more of the same. Teasing, steady thrusts and deep, passionate kisses. I felt her ragged breathing on my lips more than I heard it and arched my back to meet her thrusts, and she neared her climax but made it impossible to reach mine.

She came, strap-on sheathed deeply inside me, took a moment to recover, then abandoned the toy and kissed me deeply, effectively quenching my desire to beg her to allow me the gift of my release. Deep down, I knew she wouldn’t, but it never stopped me from trying anyway. Besides, her taking her pleasure at the expense of mine was always worth it.

She continued to tease and torment and continued to bring me within reaching a distance of my climax only to deny me over and over again. Thoroughly lost in the heightened sensations, I begged her, pleased for more but her only reward was yet more teasing.

My toes remained perpetually curled and breathless; I tried to fill my burning lungs with at least a little bit of oxygen. My heart pounded in my chest, and when she straddled me, offering me her sex, she didn’t have to instruct me.

I knew what she wanted, and my tongue willingly slithered across her most sensitive parts, teasing her wet lips and finding that thick, swollen nub on instinct alone.

I circled the tip of my tongue around the bundle of nerves and teased just long enough to pleasure but not long enough to drive her to flip me over and spank me with that hairbrush she always kept on her nightstand for precisely that purpose.

It hurt devilishly and I hardly ever looked forward to her repeatedly bringing it down on my arse. She knew exactly how to make it hurt and the memory of the last time she’d utilised it was enough to keep me in line.

Flicking my tongue over her clit, I intensified the sensations a little and moved from teasing her to pleasuring her. I felt her wetness coating my chin, running down the outside of my throat, but it didn’t deter me from my goal. I wanted it to make her feel good. I wanted her to come…again.

I used every trick in the book, made every effort to make it right for her and feeling her tense and shudder above me; I knew she was nearing her second climax. Her hand found my hair; she twisted her fingers into it and pulled. The burning sting centred me and focused, I sucked and licked, and it wasn’t much longer before she came.

A bit of teasing prolonged her orgasm and gave her two smaller ones afterwards.

She sluggishly withdrew and curling up beside me, she kissed me, draped one leg over mine and after running her fingertips over almost every inch of skin, she could comfortably reach, her hand found her way between my spread legs.

She teased, trailing along the sensitive flesh and driving me wanton with desire.

“Please, please, please.”

I knew the words had left my mouth, but the music made it impossible to hear her response. Deep down, I knew she wouldn’t bother with one. She answered with actions and slipped a finger into me, teasing me further.

She followed with a second one and letting them slide in and out of me, her thumb found my thick sensitive clit, which she’d already teased with wild abandon. I hissed at her touch, and every inch of me burned and tingled, alive with a million sensations that grasped and twisted my mind so beautifully I didn’t have a hope at even the slightest resistance.

Her fingers slipped out of me, and she focused on my clit, teasing it so thoroughly and edging me closer and closer to what I knew would end in a positively explosive orgasm if she’d let me have it that is.

I asked for it, pleaded for it, but she merely continued to tease, keeping me right there, half an inch away from the point of no return. She knew me too well, knew all the signs, there was no point in tricking her. I’d tried many times, but these days she and I were too acutely attuned to each other that that wasn’t a possibility.

The thought alone was a waste of precious energy, and I focused on breathing through her endless teasing instead. She kissed me, allowed me to respond to the kiss and toyed with every corner of my mouth, moving her fingers and thumb with the same sort of agility as her tongue moved inside my mouth, continuously caressing me.

When she pulled away, I mourned her loss, but for the first time since she’d bound me to her bed, she changed her tune and didn’t stop to keep me on edge. Instead, she continued, edging me closer to that delightful sensation that suddenly became increasingly inevitable as I started to fall.

My toes curled that little bit more, and I arched my back and sucked in a large amount of air but expelled it a second later as my entire body began to shake and tremble and I was no longer able to contain the long desperate moan from filling the room.

I couldn’t hear it, but I felt it, and my brain threatened to short-circuit as she continued still, letting me slip past the point of no return and granting me the release she hadn’t offered in a little over a week.

My world turned upside down, my head spun, and my body shook. She pushed me to fall, and with no safety net holding me back, that was precisely what I did.

Earth-shattering sensations flooded me and sure that I couldn’t possibly take them, sure that I was seconds away from passing out, I gave her all of me. I came for her; I let her have my pleasure, my body, my mind, my everything.

She teased, prolonging already intense feelings of euphoria and adding yet more to, and I ended up giving her not one climax but three. They all came in a row, twisting my mind so perfectly that I surrounded the very last part of me to her and floated in an entirely different universe altogether.

She removed one of the pods, whispered something that made absolutely no sense, but the sound of her voice was reassuring and grounded me just a little. She continued to whisper and placed her hand low on my stomach, applying just a little bit of pressure, a steadying sensation for me to focus on.

She didn’t expect me to return, she didn’t hurry me, she gave me all the time in the world, and at some point, I managed a breathless thank you, for which she kissed me.

She did not remove the ropes or the blindfold, and I gratefully continued to drift, float, and dream. She stayed right there, not in any rush to finish her devious little game and I basked in the tenderness of her presence and the security blanket her being there for me provided.

* * *


End file.
